


|ART| Oh, Look at this Pure Angel of The Eastern Gate~

by beaudiddleydandy



Series: Beau's Fanart Stash [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley is in the far distance hating this post, Fluff, Gabriel Annoying Aziraphale, M/M, Poor Azira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaudiddleydandy/pseuds/beaudiddleydandy
Summary: Just an archangel getting a little too all over our favorite angel.





	|ART| Oh, Look at this Pure Angel of The Eastern Gate~




End file.
